Crushcrushcrush
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: Kiba and Shikamaru have crushes on each other to afraid to say anything. song fic ShikaKiba


**Crushcrushcrush**

_**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**_

Shikamaru lazily looked over as he sensed eyes on him, and noticed that Kiba was staring at him again. Their eyes locked for a moment before the genin looked away. Shikamaru eyed the other for a few more minutes before looking away once more. He had to admit, Kiba was very attractive. He knew Kiba wanted to make a move, but instead his eyes were always glued to him, and it got kinda annoying. It made not sense to keep staring at each other either.

_**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**_

Shikamaru looked back over at Kiba who was in a conversation with Naruto and Shino. He himself was talking to Choji, until he caught eyes on him. He knew Naruto, who was Kiba's ex, was probably feeding him lies anyways, and taping over his mouth to prevent him from making a move. He's heard of what Naruto has said about him when he's not around.

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**_

Shikamaru walked back home after hanging with the guys. He walked inside and bee lined straight for his bedroom, completely ignoring his mother as she yelled again. After taking off his vest, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He hated being alone night after night, without someone to hold onto and call his. He fell asleep, and his dreams were full of Kiba once again. Being alone really was troublesome. He wanted be more with the genin then he already was.

_**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

Shikamaru woke up to the sound of his mother yelling at him. Shikamaru sighed as she barged in his room. "What?"

"You have a visitor."

Shikamaru sighed again. "Who now?"

"Some brunette in a fur-trimmed jacket."

The Chunin's eyes widened. "Well, send them in here."

A couple of minutes later Kiba walked into his room. 'And now the games begin once again.'

_**Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about**_

"Kiba," Shikamaru greeted as he sat up. "What do you need?"

Kiba looked down. "T-To talk to you."

"Well, what is it? You woke me up from a nap."

"Sorry,"

"It's fine, my mother would have woken me up anyways," Shikamaru said. "How about you come sit down."

Kiba sat down next to Shikamaru, and the chunin noticed that the other was shaking slightly. The chunin noticed that the two of them were finally alone together. Maybe there was a chance after all. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Kiba stared to talk. "God, I don't know how to say this. Naruto's been telling me that this person I like would be a waste of time, but Shino says go for it."

"Figures, that's just like Naruto isn't it. That just proves that he's not completely over you yet," Shikamaru said. "So troublesome."

"Sometimes I think that he right, but you never know until you try right?"

"I guess. So who is the lucky guy that you like?" Shikamaru politely asked.

"You."

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. Did he hear that right? "Y-you do?"

Kiba nodded, though he wouldn't look up. "Yeah, for a while now, I was just afraid too afraid to make a move. God what am I saying. Your just gonna reject me anyways."

"Actually Kiba, I'm not going to reject you, because I like you to," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru lightly brought Kiba's head up so that their eyes locked. He slowly leaned in before gently kissing the other. Kiba kissed back, wrapping his arms around the chunin. "I never thought…"

"That I would like you back?"

Kiba shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Well, there was my proof," Shikamaru said kissing Kiba again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some more sleep."

"You're a lazy bum, you know that right?"

Shikamaru laid back down as he smiled. "You can join me if you wish."

Kiba smiled before lying down next to the chunin. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

As Shikamaru snaked his arm around Kiba, one thought ran through his mind. "And now, my nights won't be so lonely with Kiba around. Cause Nothing compares to a quiet night alone."

* * *

**yay my first Shikamaru/Kiba**

**anyways reviews are nice**

**hope you liked the stroy**

**laterz**


End file.
